Lego Buildable figures adventures book 1
by Erock The Dimensional Traveler
Summary: My main story of Lego themes I like and other stuff I find that interests me
1. Prologue: The Glory Days

In the time before time, The Lego Multiverse was home to many themes that touched the lives of many children and fans.

But the peace was short-lived.

A dimensional being known as Lord Vortech, cast a shadow over the universe.

Using the power of the Foundation Elements, he threatened to collapse the dimensions into one realm of destruction.

Many themes went into non-exsistance, but some managed to survive and defeat Vortech by trapping him in an alternate reality.

Peace returned to the universe.

But then, a so-called descendant of Vortech came into exsistance.

His name was Lord Destruction, and wanted to finish what Vortech started.

Almost every world was completely destroyed, but the only themes that managed to survive were Bionicle and Hero Factory.

Some of the world's worst villains also started to ally themselves with Lord Destruction. For example; The First Order/Empire from Star Wars, Von Nebula and his Legion of Darkness from Hero Factory, And Both Makutas from both generations 1 and 2 of Bionicle along with Their Villain/Henchmen armies.

Now, a new chronicle begins.

One that will shake the universe to it's core.


	2. Chapter 1: The Preparations

Several years passed since Lord Destruction attacked the Lego Multiverse.

In the years that followed, The dimensional being began exploring other worlds and eventually, other realities to gain more power.

Then an idea popped in his head.

"I could make more worlds collide that people don't know exsisted. But first, I need to store these new powers/elements for safe keeping."

So the dimensional being called forth his strongest leaders from across the galaxies to help him make his idea come into light.

They decided to make little studs that could store the power of the 8 elements of power.

Fire, Water, Earth, Stone, Jungle, Ice, Light, and finally, Darkness.

Then, they set out into the shadows so they could truely see if these powers can be rightfully harnessed.

And now, with the forces ready, it was time to make universes collide once again.

Then, they scattered 6 of the elemental studs across the new world that they created.

As for the Studs of Light, and Darkness, they kept hidden for themselves.

"Soon, the war will commence once again. And this time, there will be nothing but our world left."


	3. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

While the Dark leaders were busy carrying out their parts of the plan, the people who lived on the merged planet of the worlds of Bionicle and Hero Factory were just settling down to view the night sky. Many people were just enjoying their lives on this new lifestyle. But one person who along with some other people from the strange world of Mobius, was not that happy with the recent events. Before the planets merged, a strange shockwave hit the planet of Mobius and not only sent people to the new planet, but also in old suits of armor that the hero factory didn't use for a long time. Some people of the planet managed to survive, but not everyone was lucky to survive the shockwave. Now back to the present time; This person was mourning the loss of someone who died even before they were on the new planet. This lost soul was very close to him and he had almost gave up on life just to be with the love of his life. The only thing that was left of her was a tiny seed and eventually it grew to a decent plant shape. When he learned that she could be still alive, he was determined to bring her back. but thanks to the destruction of their home planet's main power source: The Chaos Emeralds, his hopes were low. So during the night, he decided to take a little sleep which he has been doing a lot lately. Just when he was about to sleep, he said a prayer and said "Please great Chaos gods, I wish to see the love of my life again and long to be with her again forever." During the night, Lord Destruction was watching from the shadows and saw this as his opportunity to help him fufill his promise. So he called the First Order/Empire leader Darth Vader and his grandson Kylo Ren to meet him in an abandoned base. He told them to try to find a way to help this sorry soul find his true potential. By joining the Dark Side. So they agreed to help him, but said, "We are going to need to find a way to bring him over without him knowing." Lord Destruction said, "Leave that to me, I have the perfect Dark Hunter to make him unconscious." So the Shadow Hunter named "Umarak" was assigned to carry out this plan.


	4. Chapter 3: The Shadow Strikes

The next day, The main hero of Mobius and leader of A group of legendary heroes called, "The Freedom Fighters," was just about to go on his daily run, when a call comes in from his main link of contact, from The Hero Factorys leader: Stormer and the mask maker; Ekimu. "Good Afternoon Sonic, I just wanted you to come meet us at the main freedom fighter base for a little update on your friends. See you soon." So the legendary hero decided to go there to talk about recent events. Meanwhile, at his best friends workshop/house, The sorry soul named, "Tails", was just tending to his machines and working on new projects. At the same time, the shadow hunter: Umarak: was just about to make his move. While Tails was not aware, Umarak hid behind a window. and got out his hunting bow. Now was the moment to strike for Umarak. So when Tails's back was behind his ship and near the window, Umarak took this opportunity to strike and loaded a poison stud on his bow, anc pulled the trigger. Direct hit! Tails found the poison dart that just struck him and then fell to the ground. Umarak whispered, "Good thing I set that stud


	5. Chapter 4: The Murder of the Doctor

After a brief stop to pick up Knuckles, Cream, and Amy, Sonic arrived at the main base of operations for the Freedom Fighters. Stormer and Ekimu had been waiting for a while for them to arrive. When Sonic and his friends got there, the leaders let them in the base, and proceed to the meeting area. "Now that we are all here, I would like to congradulate Sonic and his friends on defeating Eggman for the last time and forced him to give up on villainy. We are sorry that your friend Tails couldn't make it to the meeting. Give him our regards. Now, on to the matter at hand. Lord Destruction has begun his next invasion plan. His first move recently, was calling the dark forces of our worlds. We recently obtained this video from your old arch-enemy that showed this:" Stormer put something on the base's monitors and they watched the footage. It showed the doctor working on a new invention that could have saved the planet from destruction, when all of a sudden, a member of Von Nebula and Makuta's crew came in and started to brutally hurt Eggman. They also called him a "failure" and just about when Eggman was just about to die, he called for help. "We tried to help him, but it was too late! when we arrived, we saw Lord Destruction call his new recruit over to him. We didn't see much of him becase of the amount of henchmen that was trying to block our way, but what we did get was a dark shadowy figure with a suit of armor that looked similar to the armor that the Metarex wore. After many tries moving the henchmen out of the way, we saw the dark figure and were shocked to our cores." Sonic and his friends looked at the footage and Sonic was completely heartbroken when he saw the killer. The figure took off his cloak, and the identity of him was so bad, that Sonic and his friends were starting to cry. Well, except for Knuckles. He just tried to comfort Cream. Then the traitor grabed a sword that was filled with dark energy and stabbed Eggman in the chest. Then the evil forces grabbed the device that the now dead doctor was working on and wiped the 2 bodyguard's memories and made them serve Lord Destruction. Then they set off a bomb and the base engulfed in flames. "And thats when we got out and documented what happened before the base blew up. We are truly sorry that we didn't warn you sooner." Sonic decided to go to Tails's workshop to find evidence about the strange disappearance of his best friend. They were still shakened about the Eggman murder. The killer was one of their own. They knew they had to stop Lord Destruction before it is too late.


	6. Chapter 5: Looking for Proof

Not long after Sonic and his team left the base to find evidence about Tails's disappearence, they arrived at the now empty workshop. Sonic decided to split up his team so that they could find more stuff quicker. Amy and Cream were looking in the hanger of the ship they used to fight the Metarex and Amy found a blueprint on what Tails was working on. It was tittled: Project Revival. It showed a regeneration capsule and inside it showed a device that could use the Chaos Studs to sustain life and make miracles happen. Cream was looking at it and was unaware that one of her hands suddenly touched a mysterious button that just appeared out of nowhere. When she realized what she had done, the floor around her started to disappear and revealed a trap door! she fell right into the trap and disappeared into the shadows. Amy looked where she was and the floor was returned to normal. Amy Called Sonic and Knuckles on the headgear that they were given when they were sent here from their home planet. She said "Sonic, Cream is missing!" Sonic called back saying " that's strange. what did you manage to find on your end?" She told them that she found a blueprint containing what Tails was working on. Sonic managed to find a poison stun dart on the floor. The same dart that hit Tails the last day he was in his house. They decided to look for Cream. Little did they know that they were about to get an unexpected surprize from an forgotten ally they didn't see in a long time.


	7. Chapter 6: The Robot Guardian

Cream was out for at least a day when she fell into a trap door on the Blue Typhoon while looking for Tails. When she woke up, she was in a dark, secret part of the ship that the team didn't know about. She was so scared that she got worried for her safety and seeing her friends again.Then all of a sudden, She heard a voice, along with broken noises of old machines that Tails used to work on. It was too dark for Cream to see, but she started to move into the darkness. When she finally saw light, she moved toward the light. When she got there, she saw an old capsule with something inside. All the voice said was Cream's name in a whisper voice. She looked at the capsule and saw something she couldn't believe she would see again. An old, powerless robot that Cream recognized from her memory of even before the merging of Bionicle and Hero Factory. She had a vision of a robot guardian tbat was an old friend of her's. It protected her from Eggman's forces. but the thing that it couldn't protect her from was itself. It turned rogue and Cream was forced to destroy her guardian. She succeeded but with a cost, the reality of unprotection from dark forces. She saw that the capsule needed a power source to reawake the robot inside. She looked everywhere in the room but found nothing.Then, a mysterous power sphere fell from the sky and landed in the hands of Cream herself. She couldn't believe what see saw and what she was about to do. She then decided to put the sphere to good use and placed the power source on the capsule.Then the sphere started to go through the glass and into the robot's main systems. Then what happened next was a sign from the Elemental Gods themselves. A huge light started to shine from the capsule and Cream couldn't believe what she just did. The capsule opened and the ground began to shake. Cream put one hand on the ground to keep her balance and the other over her eyes so she couldn't get blind from the brightness of the light.Then, the ground started to stop shaking after a while and the light started to fade away. Then, when Cream looked at the light, she saw a shadow that started to move closer to her. She began to kneel and cover her face. Then, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. she looked up and saw the robot right in front of her. And then, it started to hug her, showing her his sorrow and apologized for the actions it caused. Cream was surprized the robot remembered her and started to cry happily and forgave the regretful machine. She hugged it back, promising to be more careful in the future. When they let go, the robot said this, "I promise to protect you forever. I know a way out, just trust me." Cream nodded and touched it's hand. They started to teleport out of the dark corridor and out to safety. Emerl was awake once more. And this time, he will protect Cream from stronger forces and engulf his wrath on Lord Destruction and his forces.


	8. Chapter 7: The Dimensional Crisis

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles went back to the Freedom Fighter base to try to find out how and why Tails was taken into the darkness and why they saw someone they knew kill Eggman. They showed Stormer and Ekimu the blueprint and the poison stud that struck Their friend. They concluded that a warrior in the shadows shot Tails while he was working on a project. Then The 2 Generals looked at their villian records and found a Shadow Hunter that was good at these skills.Ekimu said "It must have been Umarak that shot your friend and took his body into the shadows. They must have seen potential in him to start a war by betraying us." They then told them that Cream was missing and they have not seen her since they left the workshop. The last time they saw her was in the Blue Typhoon. Stormer and Ekimu called their hero teams in the room to help Sonic find Tails and see if they can help him with his troubles. Just then, they got a call from an outsider called the Dimensional Enforcer. "I found Cream! She is right here, in the room. And she is with someone." Amy turned around and saw Cream not hurt at all. They thought she was dead! But she was not hurt. She then told them to reveal the forgotten Guardian that got het to safety. Emerl came in the room and they were all surprized and thankful for him protecting Cream from the darkness. They then forgave Emerl for everything he did that day and he sweared on his life to protect Cream from the coming battle. They then found out that Tails was working on a project to not only bring robots back, but to help him cope with the death of his love.Then, before Sonic and his reassembled team left the base, they found their friends Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Espio, and Tikal. They decided to help find Tails as well. so now, the search for the Chaos Studs began. and a chance to save their world.


	9. Chapters 8: The Forgotten Enemy

After many battles with various villians that worked for Lord Destruction and other dark forces, the team recovered the Chaos Studs. Every one except the Stud of Darkness was now in the hands of the Freedom Fighters, The Hero Factory, And Toa teams from past to future. It seemed that victory was finally within reach. But their victory was short-lived. The dark forces put a tracking device on the Stud of Light, and arrived at the base before everyone else. When they returned to there, They were surronded by various villans they had faced along with Lord Destruction. They knew that they would find the Chaos Studs from the very beginning and now they were outnumbered. Even the Heros and Toa were worried what would happen to them. Just when all hope seemed lost, a strange portal appeared out of knowhere and out came a forgotten enemy they never saw in over a year. Then it spoke: "You may look at me and see a monster. but overtime, I started to feel remorse for what I have done. I didn't realize what my daughter did impacted you and I feel sorry for ruining your lives, even my own child didn't know my true feelings for her. It is hard to say this in defense of my family, but I am Cosmo's father." Sonic and his friends were shocked to learn the truth of the forgotten Metarex general that was; Dark Oak. He didn't want this to happen. Murdering his family and toturing his daughter into his own weapon of disaster. Then the general said this: " I need to redeem myself and avenge my lost people. I want to help you get Tails back. It is the least I can do to be the father Cosmo always deserved." After a period of time passed, they agreed on letting him fight his own servants and letting him change his destiny. The villians that were there fled into the darkness. But Lord Destruction was not finished yet. And what happened next will break everyone's hearts and the traitor who killed Eggman and the old Freedom Fighters will be revealed. Brace yourselves!


	10. Chapter 9: A Hero Falls

After the regretful father of the seedrian family: Dark Oak expressed his feelings for her daughter's friends, they turned to Lord Destruction. Who was still present in the remains of the Freedom Fighter's base. Then, portals started to appear around him and they revealed dead souls. Sonic looked at them and was horrified to see that they were dead bodies of the last group of Freedom Fighters gone missing after the end of the war. Among the dead were characters of Archie Comics, and the IDW comic series. but one was missing. Then Lord Destruction created another portal and what came through was the traitor and the killer of Eggman himself. "The truth hurts, doesn't it Sonic. Behold, the newest member of the Dark Order and the true murderer of Eggman himself: your old friend and sidekick!" Then, when the portal closed, a black colored fox turned at Sonic and it showed it's face for the first time, in a month! The traitor was holding a beatened up creature that Sonic knew as The retired leader of their group: Sally. Just before Sonic tried to get to her, the turned dark fox drew out a gun and pointed it at Sally. Sonic reached to a stop. " Introducing, Dark Tails!" Sonic couldn't believe what he saw. Tails had turned evil! "You said you would help me overcome the pain I have suffered. but you lied. And now, look at what I have beoome. You failed me Sonic! And now you will face the consquences. Goodbye friends, this is the end!" He then pulled the gun's trigger, killing Sally. Sonic couldn't believe that Tails just killed one of his friends. Then, Lord Destruction pulled out the 1 Chaos Stud they were missing. The Stud of Darkness! He then gave it to Dark Tails and he put in on his chest amour giving him unlimited dark power! The Heroes tried pulling out the other Studs, but they flew towards the once, best friend of Sonic. When the rest of the studs hit his chest, their power was absorbed into Dark Tails's body! And then, the planet began to shake and it seemed victory was at last within reach for Lord Destruction! Sonic had truely failed in keeping his friend happy and living a good life. He and his team lost the war!


	11. Chapter 10: A Nightmare Becomes Reality

Sonic and the rest of the freedom fighters just witnessed the death of Sally and the rise of Dark Tails! Lord Destruction gave His newest creation, all of the Chaos Studs and Dark Tails absorbed their power! While Sonic and his team tried to think of a plan, the planet started to shake. Storms of thunder and lightning started to appear and the light sky turned into total darkness. They knew that they had to save their friend and fast. But as they tried to attack, The Devil Kitsune said to them, " There is nothing you can do to stop me! I have absorbed all 8 of The Chaos Studs. And now, I will destroy this planet and kill everyone." Then he opened portals around the Heroes and the Toa, sending them to another galaxy, and not able to help his former friends. Then Sonic decided to take matters into his own hands. " So, You wish to die first huh Sonic, well my once best friend, Pepare to die!" And so began the fight to save The Planet from total destruction. Sonic tried to fight to save his friend, but it seemed nothing he tried made a dent in the metarex armor his friend was wearing. Then Dark Tails struck Sonic with a very hard blow to the head, followed by a hard punch in his stomach Sonic fell to the ground, beatened at his own game. Then, Dark Tails was about to grab his sword made of dark energy to kill his best friend. There was nothing his friends could do except watch as the planet's main hero was about to be killed. Just when Dark Tails


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Push

The beast within Tails had awoken. Then the monster looked at Sonic and Lord Destruction ordered him to feast on his flesh. Sonic's friends were still confused with who the Masters of Water and Stone were. But Kronos explainec the details to them: "The identies of these people are something I should not talk about. But I guess it is now or never." The Master of Stone was Espio this whole time! The Stringer 3.0 suit was switched at the last minute with a person that Shadow would never see again. The forgotten human turned hedgehog: Maria! Shadow looked at the Bear like suit and started to remember his memories that were lost when he came back from the shadows. Then, Maria told Shadow that the Masters found her drifting in space. But when they saw her, they didn't see a human form of her, but a form of a hedgehog similar to Amy. As for the Master of Water, Dark Oak said, "She is Cosmo's older sister: Galaxina!" He explained that while he was in prison, the leader of the prison wanted to keep him there for a death sentence. But before the date of the execution, She saw that Lucas felt sorry for killing his family. So that night, She broke him out of prison and found a ship capable of rentering the mortal realm and took it. Just when the guards found them, They found a warping device and activated it, allowing the ship to escape. Now, back to the present. The Werefox was about to devour Sonic and it seemed Lord Destruction was finally going to witness his victory. Then, The Masters and Sonic's friends tried to reason with the beast. They hoped they could still have a chance in saving their friend. But just before the beast was near eating Sonic, it turned to the Masters and blew them away with a demon ray. Lord Destruction was well beyond impressed with his creation. But then, the ground shaking turned into large cracks. The planet was about to die. The Masters created an elemental portal and threw all of Sonics friends, including themselves into the portal. Just when Lord Destruction was about to stop them from leaving, they were gone. Everyone except Sonic, The Werefox and himself was gone. Lord Destruction then decided to leave as well, and leave his servant to finish what he started. Sonic prepared to summon any power he had left to break free. He succeded, but didn't turn super or hyper. Then, with tears flowing down his face, attacked the monster with every last bit of hope he had left. "I'm sorry, Tails. But I can't save you. Goodbye, old friend." Then, he hit the monster in the chest where the Chaos Studs were. It was a direct hit! And victory was fulfilled. But at a cost. Just when the monster fell to the ground, The Chaos Studs exited his body, completely drained. The monster shrunk down to a normal Tails after what happened. Sonic then went to his friend and said "I'm sorry, but you left me no choice." Tears fell to the ground of the once, beautiful planet. Then, Tails said something he never thought he would say: "It is okay, I am at peace now. because you never gave up on me. Now, I will be with her again. Farewell, my best friend, my brother, my hero." Then, the fox drew his last breath and faded away from existance. Sonic then took the powerless Studs and left the planet just when the core died, and exploded. He watched the planet die from the night sky, saddened and worn out. Dark Tails is gone.


	13. Chapter 12: Gone But Not Forgotten

Sonic eventually regrouped with everyone that lived on the planet and told them that Tails was gone and couldn't be saved. The Freedom Fighters along with the Masters lowered their heads in remorse. Now, was not the time for sorrow and grief. Now was the time to rebuild and find a new home. The Heroes and Toa told them about a world that was secret ly hidden from Lord Destruction. They hid there when he destroyed their worlds to start a new life. The planet was not far from their position and was called: Foundation Omega. They decided to set a course for that planet. Everyone, Including the Metarex general agreed to start over there. But before they landed, Dark Oak wanted to talk with Sonic. Sonic agreed and found an empty room in the sbip. "I'm sorry. This was my fault! I should have done something different for him. But I guess everyone has regrets. And now, I have to live with them for the rest of my exsistance. Can you forgive me? After everything we have gone through, the least I can do is help you overcome your loss." Sonic was satisfied with what the Metarex said, and said "I forgive you Dark Oak." Then, he gave him a handshake to honor their friend. Before they left the ship, Dark Oak gave Sonic what he would never see again. The same plant that was taken when Tails was taken. He then said "I found this in the dark lair that the Sith Lords along with Makuta and Von Nebula were staying and working on making Tails evil. I figured you should have it. Since he was from your planet." Sonic thanked him and took the remains of the seed turned plant that Tails was given. Then the general said one last thing before they left. "I have decided to join the Masters in their quest to make your planet completely safe from Lord Destruction. We may not see each other for a while, buf we will still be watching you and your friends live your lives. Farewell, Sonic The Hedgehog. And please call me: Lucas. I didn't want to go by that when I became a Metarex, but now, I finally want to be called that again, Since I have changed. Lucas The General Of Darkness." Sonic said goodbye to him and got on the planet's surface. The ship then left them to find a way to hide their new home, and maybe, bring Tails and Cosmo back. Sonic and his friends then found each other and wanted to make a new base of operations. But first, the group decided to honor their friend and make their world remember what could have been a happy relationship between him and and the love of his life. They called the Heroes and Toa and they agreed to hold a funeral in his honor. And so began the age of rebirth for The Freedom Fighters, The Hero Factory, and The Bionicle worlds.


	14. Epilogue: Miracles Do Exist

Several years later, The Heroes and Toa were about to hold a ceremony in honor of Tails and his life. Sonic, still saddened about what happened, accepted the offer along with his remaining friends to come to the ceremony. Just before the inventation was sent, Several of the Toa and Heroes were told to help the remaining people live happy, normal lifes. Tahu and Furno were assigned to help Sonic recover. Gali and Breeze were assigned to help Amy with trying to win Sonic's heart. Onua and Bulk helped Knuckles and Tikal restore the Chaos Studs, and put them in safe hands. Pohatu and Evo helped Shadow overcome his dark side and became close to Maria. Lewa and Surge helped Cream try to make Emerl a real life body. And Kopaka and Rocka helped Silver and Blaze adapt to their new planet, and learn new skills. They all were sucessful once time had passed. Stormer and Ekimu maintained control of the planet and created a leadership of rulers from the Heroes old Brain Attack suits. They formed: The Mobian Government. After many years of living in peace, They decided to have the ceremony held at the center of the city. There were seats assigned for each member of The Freedom Fighters who they helped restore hope in each other. The Masters didn't make it along with Lucas:The General of Darkness. So, then the ceremony began with the leader of the newly formed government: King Torch; who wanted to be called: Will, preparing to give a speech. "Greetings, fellow friends of Foundation Omega. Today, we honor the 10th anniversary of the creation of the peaceful home we live on. But it is also our late friend; Tails's birthday. He would have been 18 today. But, he gave into evil, and made himself a threat to our planet." "Where there is darkness, there is light." said Takanuva; a new friend that Ekimu found that helped them escape. "We are truly sorry that this had to happen to you. but we learned to overcome the darkness that dwells inside our hearts. Even his best friend, who against all odds, tried to save his friend, but didn't, and then that is how we got here. So tonight, let us honor our fallen friend, by enjoying the life he always wanted." Then King Will bowed his head and everyone started to clap. Well, almost everyone. Sonic kept silent the entire speech, but was happy that his best friend will be remembered for who he was, and what he became. After the ceremonal dinner, People started to have a party, and King Will hosted the event. There was music, food, games, and a special surprise at the end. The party started with a toast/prayer to Tails, and the life he had, and his legacy that will soon be fulfilled. After the festivities had ended, Amy started to notice Sonic feeling better than before. It was the first time he was happy since losing Tails. Then, without hesitation, pulled out a flower and said, "Amy, when Tails died, I never thought of me having hope, and being a hero again. but now I realized that this is what he wanted: to live a happy, loving life. with someone who actually supported, and loved him. And I know that you trying to chase me was getting on my nerves. But now, I realized that you were my friend, and you were just trying to protect me truly. So I ask you, My sweet Rose, please, let's have a nice life that Tails would have wanted with Cosmo. Amy Rose, Will you marry me?" Amy couldn't believe what she just heard Sonic say. He loved her. Just like Tails loved Cosmo. After all these years of chasing him, she finally caught him. She said "I thought you'd never ask, me over Sally? Of course I do! Yes!" Then, the others came over to them, and saw them do something that they would never do at all.Make love and kiss! They all clapped and cheered for them. From that moment on, the promise had been fulfilled, and the Sonamy love ignited into exsistance! Even the king was happy for them, and decided to be the priest for the wedding. Peace was returned to the universe. And when everyone except Sonic and Amy left, they looked at the sky and wished Tails and Cosmo the very best in the afterlife. Then they kissed one more time and walked into their house. Just when the newly made couple were about to head to sleep, Sonic said to the night sky, before he closed his eyes: "Thank you Tails, for showing me that true love does exist." He then went to where Amy was, and kissed each other good night, then fell into a peaceful sleep. Love will always triumph in the end!


End file.
